1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing, and, more specifically but not exclusively, to techniques for interleaving and de-interleaving data.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce the effects that burst errors in a transmission channel have on recovering data at a receiver, many data transmission systems employ data interleaving schemes. In a first possible implementation of a system employing both error-correction encoding and interleaving, at the transmitter, un-interleaved data is encoded, and the resulting encoded codeword is interleaved for transmission. At the receiver, the received encoded codeword is de-interleaved and then decoded to recover the original data stream. In this implementation, the data is encoded in an un-interleaved domain, and the codeword is transmitted in an interleaved domain.
In a second possible implementation, the data is encoded in an interleaved domain and transmitted in an un-interleaved domain. In this implementation, at the transmitter, the data is first interleaved, and the resulting interleaved data is encoded to generate an encoded codeword. The resulting parity bits are de-interleaved and multiplexed with the un-interleaved data for transmission. Note that the de-interleaved domain is identical to the original un-interleaved domain. At the receiver, in order to be able to decode the encoded codeword in the interleaved domain, the received encoded codeword is interleaved prior to decoding. After decoding, the resulting decoded data is then de-interleaved to output the recovered data in the original un-interleaved domain.